Meeting on a Snowy Evening
by Imperial-sama
Summary: Toris met him as a child and was conquered by him as an adult. As a child, he promised to protect Toris. As an adult, he abused Toris. Neither knew their fates were intertwined. Russia/Lithuania, RussLiet
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I finally had the time to write and edit a new story for you all! This one is going to focus on Russia/Lithuania. Part of the story will take place in episode 89, so...it will contain some spoilers for that episode... **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia...if I did, there would be so much yaoi...**

Meeting on a Snowy Evening

It was a chilly, winter day as Toris walked along a bridge with his dog, Aras. The Lithuanian nation had decided to take a walk, bringing the canine with him for protection.

Aras ran left and right, sniffing around the wintry wonderland. A few times, the tiny canine even dug a small hole, trying to find something in the thick blanket of snow. Lithuania only laughed and followed his furry friend. It had been snowing for the past five days now, covering the land with a white frost.

Toris's thoughts began to drift toward other countries in the south, who were rumored to have sunny days and flowers all year long. He wished he could go to one of these countries, or at least not have so much snow.

A loud barking snapped Toris out of his thoughts. Looking up at Aras, Toris saw that the canine was barking at a small boy at the distance. Toris slowly walked up to his dog, trying to shush him.

"Shh! Aras, that's rude!" Toris tried to shush his dog, unsuccessfully.

The small boy looked at Toris for a few moments before speaking.

"H-hello." he stammered.

The boy's voice seemed to make Aras angrier as the small canine started to bark louder. However, Toris looked up and answered the boy.

"Um..hello there. Is something wrong? You'll freeze if you keep standing there like that."

"That puppy of yours is cute!" the boy said, completely avoiding the question.

"Oh!" Toris exclaimed, noticing his dog was still barking at the boy. "I'm sorry, he's usually such a good dog." he quickly apoligized, crouching down to the canine's level and shushing him. Aras began to whimper as his owner talked to the mysterious stranger.

"Excuse me, but are you a country just like me?" Toris then asked, examining the boy. Toris saw had tattered clothing, along with a nest of silvery hair mostly covered by a hat. Violet eyes stared at Toris as a scarf blew in the wind.

"Yes, I am. Right now I'm under Tartar's Rule, so it's really hard to get by everyday. But I know that someday I'll be a strong country." the boy answered, slightly unnerving Toris.

"I- I see." Toris lamely replied. He honestly didn't know what to say. He had heard awful things about the Tartars, like how they oppressed their conquered peoples. The young nation suddenly felt sorry for the boy in front of him.

"And when I become stronger, you'll be my friend!" the scarfed boy continued, smiling.

_'He wants a friend?'_ Toris thought. "Well, if you want we can be friends n-"

Toris was interrupted by the other nation.

"NO! I still lack power...I won't be able to protect my friends if I'm weak. So, I'll work harder now so I can strengthen my country." the mysterious boy interrupted, focusing on his hands. "I don't want my friends to get hurt."

"Oh...alright, if that's what you want." Toris stammered. The other boy only smiled, turning to leave.

"When I'm stronger, we'll meet again and then we'll be friends. Until then, good bye!" the strange boy called over his shoulder as he sprinted away.

Toris gave an awkward wave as he watched the other nation disappear into the white abyss.

_'Who on earth was he?'_ Toris thought, staring after the boy. Aras whimpered, trying to get his master's attention. After a few moments, Toris snapped out of his trance and acknowledged his companion.

"Come on, Aras. Let's go home." he said, petting his dog once before walking back the way he came. The small canine glanced back before following the Lithuanian nation.

* * *

><p>Years later, Toris sat by a window, gazing outside. It was snowing again, just like the day he had met that scarfed nation, a cold country by the name of Ivan, or Russia, as most people called him.<p>

Russia had kept his promise, in some kind of twisted way. He had successfully conquered Lithuania and now made him work in his household as a servant. Toris was joined by the other two Baltic nations, Estonia and Latvia. However, Toris was forced to spend the most time with Russia since he was his favorite.

Toris didn't know if being Ivan's favorite was a blessing or a curse.

On some days, Russia would bring Lithuania sunflowers and talk to him about his dream to live in a warm place. On other days, he would beat Toris, leaving scars all over his body. It was like Russia was two separate people.

Hell, the two different personalities made his feelings harder to read.

It was no secret that Lithuania had fallen for Russia, practically everyone knew about it. Of course, they all reacted to it differently. Estonia and Latvia told him to stay away from Russia, as did America, who called Ivan a 'commie bastard'. Belarus threatened to kill Toris, while Ukraine seemed...happy? Poland thought he should match make the two and told Toris to wear a dress in order to attract Russia's attention.

The only person who didn't seem to know about Lithuania's crush was Russia himself. This thought always hurt Toris. As much as he wanted to tell Ivan his feelings, he couldn't. He feared rejection, or worse, more beatings.

He sighed. Why couldn't it be easier to confess to someone? Better yet, why couldn't Russia be the sweet like he was all of those years ago?

Sure, he was still a little creepy, but he was sweet. He wanted to protect his friends, not hurt them. But he was under Tartar's rule...maybe he had already snapped back then.

A knock snapped Toris out of his thoughts. Blinking, he looked toward his bedroom door for a few moments before going to answer it.

Toris opened the door, seeing no one behind it. He only saw a bouquet of sunflowers on the floor. Picking the bouquet up, Toris examined the gift. It didn't have a tag on it, so Toris couldn't tell who had sent it. He did have his suspicions, but there was no sure way to tell if he was right. He sighed and entered his room once again, oblivious to the pair of violet eyes watching him from around the corner.

**...This was supposed to be childhood fluff...but then it turned into some kind of demented, creepy fluff and it went to angst and it just went from there...God, my stories take a life of their own. **

**I feel as though this needs another chapter, but I'm not sure. What do you all think? **

**Anyway, reviews are always loved and appreciated! May you all have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**=) Hello everyone! I've decided to continue this story because of popular demand. Thank you very much to all of you reviewers, subscribers, and favoriters! You all made this second chapter possible! And on an added note, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **

**WARNINGS: Um...some OOCness might occur...and there shall be hints at China/Japan...cause I love them.**

Chapter 2

The owner of the pair of violet eyes, Ivan Braginski, continued to stare at the space where his secret crush, Toris had just occupied. The arctic nation sighed and began to walk toward his own room. Yes, it was true, he was the one who gave Toris the sunflowers. Who else could it have been? Only Russia himself was allowed to pick his sunflowers.

After all, anyone else who dared to pick his flowers would pay dearly.

Back to the main topic though. Ivan's original plan had been simple enough, knock on Toris's door, waited until he answered, give him the flowers, maybe talk with him, and then walk off. Ivan just didn't expect his feelings to get in the way. At the last minute, he ran, as usual.

It wasn't just Russia's nerves that prevented him from telling Toris about his feelings, it was also a nagging voice in his head. The voice would always discourage the tall nation, telling him how the Lithuanian man hated him. If there was one thing Russia couldn't handle, it was rejection from Toris.

Arriving in front of his bedroom door, Ivan opened the door. He walked inside his chilly room, closing the door behind him. General Winter was plaguing his home once again, covering the land in ice. Ivan only glared at the snowflakes falling outside.

He hated the snow. Hell, he hated the cold. He wanted to live in a warm place, one surrounded by sunflowers...one where he could live with Toris.

_'But that will never happen...he's terrified of me.'_ Ivan thought sadly, hanging his head. He didn't understand why everyone was so frightened of him. He tried to be nice, he tried to be polite and kind, but none of that seemed to work. Everyone would always run away from him.

However, there was one person that Russia could not allow to get away, and that person was Toris. That was why Ivan had conquered the Lithuanian nation, to make him his, to protect him, to love him. But all of that seemed to go wrong somehow. Sometimes Ivan would just lose control, and when that happened, he would beat the love of his life.

He didn't know why he beat Toris, he just did. Ivan wanted to protect the smaller man, not hurt him, but sometimes...it was just like another person would possess him. Perhaps it was the sea of vodka Ivan practically drowned himself in everyday that made him abuse Toris, or maybe his cracked mentality was at fault. Whatever the reason, Ivan could never pinpoint it exactly. All he wanted to do was tell Toris how he felt, he just wasn't sure how to go about accomplishing this task.

He could drink anyone under the table, he could construct military procedures, he could even fight if needed to, but love was definitely not one of Russia's strong suits. He needed some advise, and there was only one person to turn to.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, Ivan began to dial a number. After finishing dialing, he pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Hello-aru?" A sleepy voice on the other side of the phone asked. The voice belonged to one Yao Wang, otherwise known as China.

"Comrade? It's Russia. I need to talk to you about something, now." Ivan said in a firm tone.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow-aru? It's 3:00 in the morning." Yao yawned.

"NO! I need to talk now. It's important." Ivan said, trying to keep his temper in check. There was another voice on the other side of the line, one that sounded like a certain island nation east of China.

"Yao..? Who are you talking to?" the voice asked, yawning after.

"Oh, no one-aru. Just go back to sleep Kiku-aru." Yao replied, trying to reassure his lover.

"...Alright. But don't be too long." the other voice said. There was some shuffling on the other side of the end as Yao slowly got out of his bed, leaving the bedroom so he wouldn't disturb his lover. Closing the door behind him, he walked down the hall and toward the kitchen.

"Alright-aru. I'm listening, now what's wrong?" Yao asked, a little concerned now.

"Comrade, who was that with you?" Ivan asked.

"Hm? Oh, that was Kiku-aru."

"It was Japan? I thought you both hated each other."

"Well...not anymore-aru."

"So now you're sleeping with the enemy, da?"

"What? No, we haven't even done that! And we're not enemies anymore! Stop trying to change the subject-aru, now tell me what's wrong!"

"Hm?" Russia questioned.

"You know, the thing you called to talk to me about-aru." China reminded his friend.

"Oh...uh..well, you're good with people, right? Everyone seems to like you..." Russia started.

"Er...I guess you could say that-aru. I do try to keep on friendly terms with everyone." Yao confirmed. "Why-aru? Trying to woo a special someone?" he joked, but unfortunately for him, Ivan didn't pick up on the teasing tone.

"How did you know, Jao Jao?" Ivan asked, puzzled.

"Eh?"

"How did you know that was what I wanted to ask you about?"

"Uh...lucky guess?" China replied lamely. He suspected it probably wasn't a good idea to tell the other nation he was only joking.

"Da, I see. So...how do I go about on wooing someone?" Russia asked. China was old, if anyone were to know about this love thing, it would be him, right?

"Uh...I'm really not the best person to be asking this-aru. France would be better for this.." Yao stammered on the other end.

"No! I don't want a fuck buddy!" Russia snapped on the other line, only making the Chinese man on the other line wince. "I want him to like me!"

"Okay, okay-aru. Just calm down. Now, who is it you like?"

"...Toris..." Ivan mumbled, hoping his friend wouldn't hear him.

"Lithuania-aru?" Yao questioned. '_Well, can't say that was unexpected.'_ he mentally added.

"Da. So what do I do, Jao Jao?"

"You tell him-aru. That's what I did with Kiku-aru."

"But comrade, what if I can't get the words out?"

"Then you kiss him. Or you can stand there like an idiot-aru."

"What was that last part, comrade?" Ivan asked, a purple aura around him.

"N-nothing-aru. Look, I have to go now. I hope I helped and g-good luck with your crush-aru! Knock 'em dead!" Yao said, puzzling his friend.

"But why would I want to kill-" Ivan was cut off as Yao hung up on him. Well, Ivan wouldn't be getting anymore help from his friend tonight. He sighed and raised his head, now filled with a new determination.

He was going to confess to Toris.

**And..that's it for this segment! I hope it wasn't too fast paced. Anyway, since I'm on Winter break now, I'll try to update stories ASAP. My goal is to get an update in for every one of my stories during the next two weeks. =) Anyhoo, reviews, favorites, and subscribes are always wonderful presents for the holiday season! ...even though Christmas is over...oh well! Have an awesome break!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy everyone! I finally came out with a new chapter for you all! As usual, thank you to everyone who subscribed, reviewed, or adding my story to their favorites! You all made my day. **

**WARNING: Mentions of violence. **

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own Hetalia.**

Chapter 3

The next morning, Ivan woke up, determined to carry out his plan. After quickly getting ready, he fast walked to Toris's room. It was ten in the morning and Ivan knew the Baltic nation would be awake by now.

Ivan continued to walk until he was in front on Toris's room. Taking a deep breath, the Russian put his hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door.

And came face to face with Toris shirtless.

The Lithuanian nation had his back turned toward Ivan, not noticing the other man yet. However, this gave the Russian man a great view of Toris's back.

Along with all of the scars on said man's back.

_'Did I do that?'_ Ivan thought, gaping at the wounds on Toris's back.

The scars were awful, to say the least. Red gashes and bruises covered the Lithuanian man's skin, like cracks on porcelain.

Ivan cleared his throat, startling Toris and making him whirl around.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Braginski. D-do you need me to do anything for you?" Toris stammered, nervous.

"I..." Ivan stammered, his words dying in his throat. Typical. The one time he needed some courage, it deserted him. That was just dandy.

Toris just tilted his head in an adorable fashion, forgetting he was shirtless.

"I need you to go and make tea now." Ivan said.

_'Dammit! That wasn't what I wanted to say!'_ The Russian man mentally cursed. He wanted to confess to Toris, not command him to make tea!

"Oh...alright. I'll get to it right away. I'll go get Ed-"

"No! Don't wake them up. I just want you to do it." Ivan blurted out. He needed another chance to tell Toris how he felt, and the other Baltic nations would ruin it.

"Yes, Mr. Braginski. I'll go make your tea right away. Would you like a particular flavor?" Toris asked, his eyes drifting toward the ground.

"No."

"Okay then, I'll begin making the tea right away, I'll just go get the other Baltic Nations-"

"NO!" Ivan snapped, making Toris cringe. "Let them sleep. Now get ready and go make the tea. I expect it to be ready by the time I'm downstairs."

"Y-yes sir! I'll get right to it." Toris stammered, not meeting Ivan's gaze.

"Good."

And with those final words, the Russian man left, leaving Toris to quickly get his usual outfit on and rush to make the tea.

* * *

><p>Once he was outside, Ivan rushed back to his room, slamming the door behind him. Once again he failed to confess.<p>

"Dammit!" he cursed as he began to pace around his room. He needed to try again. He needed another chance. Talking wouldn't work, as something always seemed to go wrong.

He needed to think of another way.

Then suddenly, the idea hit him. Surely Lithuania had some cultural food lovers made for each other, right? Perhaps like giving chocolates on Valentine's Day in America. He would just make that particular food and Toris would know exactly what he was talking about!

All Ivan needed to do was figure out what that food was. It shouldn't be too hard. After all, he did have access to Eduard's laptop and Ivan would use it as he pleased.

The other Baltic nation would have any say in the matter.

Smiling, Ivan stepped out of his room and began heading straight for his gateway to the internet.

* * *

><p>Toris rushed downstairs and made a bee line for the kitchen, trying to make Ivan's tea quickly. He didn't want another beating for failing to make tea of all things.<p>

Quickly, Toris snatched a kettle out of a cabinet and filled it with water, setting it on the stove to boil after. As the water heated up, the Lithuanian man sighed and leaned against the opposite counter. A few moments ago, he could have sworn that Ivan was going to confess.

No, Toris just _wanted_ Ivan to confess. It was just a deluded fantasy the Lithuanian man would have, nothing more. Ivan desired another country anyway, the one with the long pony tail. What was his name again?

'_Oh yeah...China. His name is Yao.'_ Toris thought, feeling sparks of envy. He knew it wasn't right for him to be angry at the Asian nation for something he couldn't control, but Toris couldn't help it. He did like Ivan, even if the feelings were never reciprocated.

The squealing of the kettle brought the Lithuanian man back to reality, making him gasp in surprise.

Turning the stove off, Toris grabbed the kettle, pouring some of the boiling water in a cup and putting a tea bag in it. He stared at the water as it slowly became a deep red color, glad he made the tea before Ivan came down stairs. Now he could relax for a little bit.

However, before he could take a well deserved rest, Toris heard heavy foot steps coming down the stairs.

Ivan's foot steps.

Toris leaped away from the tea, not wanting to be accused of putting poison in the food like last week when Ivan had a stomach ache.

Biting his lip, Toris waited as the foot steps grew nearer and nearer and in an amount of seconds, there was another occupant in the kitchen.

"Toris, you made my tea. Good." the other occupant said, a Russian accent reflected through his voice. Toris only tensed up, knowing Ivan was now in the room with him. The Lithuanian man only nodded in response, trying not to look at the Russian man.

"Aw...now that's not very nice, Toris." Ivan pouted, walking over to his subordinate. Taking the Lithuanian man's chin and tilting it upwards, Ivan forced the shorter man to look at him. "You should look at someone when you're answering their question."

"I- I'm sorry, Mr. Braginski."

"It's okay, Toris. Here, I even have a way you can make it up to me!"

_'Oh God...'_ Toris thought, fearing what his punishment would be. Depending on his mood, Ivan could have punishments ranging from hurtful to excruciatingly painful. Needless to say, Toris didn't want to suffer through any beatings today.

"And what would that be, Mr. Braginski?" he asked, fear lacing his voice.

"You look so cute when you're scared, Toris! That's one of the reasons you're my favorite, after all!" Ivan exclaimed, chuckling as his little joke.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to beat you! I just need you to go collect payment from my older sister, Ukraine."

"But, why would you want me to-"

"Now, now, Toris, it's not nice to interrupt someone when they're talking. As I was saying, my older sister still hasn't paid me for gas yet. Since she always seems to avoid me like the plague, I need you to go get the payment."

Even though Ivan's tone sounded normal, Toris sensed something else in the Russian man's voice...it sounded like...sorrow?

"So, you can get started on that now, Toris." Ivan finished, smiling. "Now hurry along."

"But won't you-" Toris tried to protest, but he was interrupted again.

"Nope! Now go before I decide to give you a _proper_ punishment."

Perhaps it was the tone Ivan used to say the word 'proper', or maybe it was the usual intimidating vibe that the Russian man had, but Toris suddenly had the urge to get away from the taller man as soon as possible.

"There's no need for that, sir! I'll go get the payment right away!" Toris said, bolting to get a coat on and sprinting out the door. He just needed to get away from the taller man.

After the door was closed, Ivan smiled, locking the door behind Toris. He pulled out a piece of paper with a recipe scribbled on it, examining it.

Surely, making one recipe wouldn't be too hard, right?

**Oh Russia, you don't know what I have in store for you... Anyway, any feedback is appreciated! It also motivates me to write faster! However, I'll try to get the next part out as soon as possible! Bye everyone, have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I bring you the fourth chapter of Meeting on a Snowy Evening! Thank you to the people who reviewed, subscribed, and/or favorited! I really appreciate your support! **

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, of course I own Hetalia. That's why China/Japan and Russia/Lithuania are both canon. I'm just kidding, I still don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 4

Toris trudged through the snow, trying to navigate his way through the thick white blanket covering the ground. He didn't understand how anyone could grow accustomed to this wintry hell. Sure, his house also had freezing winters, but they were never this bad.

_'No wonder Ivan wants to live in a warm place surrounded by sunflowers...'_

The Lithuanian man sighed, remembering Ivan's last words before he embarked on his journey to Ukraine's house. He honestly thought that the taller man would confess.

Toris only sighed again and shook his head. What was he thinking? Ivan didn't like him. He probably liked Yao. Why else would Ivan say he desired Yao?

The brunette continued to make his way across the snowy landscape until he saw a small cottage in the distance. Quickly, he walked to the cottage, knocking on the door a couple of times.

No one answered.

Toris knocked again, pressing his ear to the door to check if he had the right house. Sure enough, he heard the sound of Ukraine's breasts bouncing. Sighing, Toris knocked again.

"Mrs. Ukraine, please open the door. I have to collect some payment." the Lithuanian man said. He really didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"Um...she is not here, please come again later." a faux voice called from the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Ukraine, I know that's you. I'm just here to collect some money, your brother asked me to come here."

"You're not Ivan?" a feminine voice questioned from the other side of the door.

"No, I'm Lithuania." Toris answered, sighing once again.

"Oh, come right on in then!"

Before Toris could reply, the door burst open as Ukraine snatched him from the doorstep.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Ivan cursed, throwing away another failed attempt at making chocolates. This was his third attempt at trying to make something editable, and he failed again. Who knew cooking would be so difficult?<p>

Growling, the Russian man paced about the kitchen, which was now covered with various ingredients. The walls were splattered with a strange, melted concoction that resembled chocolate, flour coated the floor, and sugar was all over the counters. The kitchen looked like World War three had taken place in it, except the weapons were food based instead of explosives.

When he couldn't find the recipe for any traditional Lithuanian foods for Valentines Day, he thought that he would be able to make chocolate, but he was wrong. Every time he tried to make some chocolates, something would go amiss.

He tried to follow the recipe, he honestly did. The problem was that he didn't have all of the ingredients, so he was forced to compromise. Ivan didn't think it would affect the recipe much if he replaced strawberries with cheese, but apparently the switched ingredient made a huge difference.

He sighed, turning to look at the scenery outside. Just once, why couldn't something go right for him? He was already tortured all the way through his childhood thanks to various wars with plenty of bloodshed. Why did he have to suffer through his adulthood as well?

Continuing to stare out the window, Ivan noticed that General Winter was having a field day. Every speck of land was covered in a thick blanket of snow, as well as the landmarks. Frosty flakes were pouring down from the sky and it didn't look like the weather would cease anytime soon.

Ivan looked at the clock, noticing it had been a little while since Toris left. The Lithuanian man was usually quick and diligent with his work.

He should've been back by now.

Now beginning to worry, Ivan began to pace more frantically. What if something happened to Toris? Sure, he was raised in a cold environment, similar to Ivan, but could he stand up to General Winter himself?

Deciding not to take any chances, Ivan snatched his coat and bolted out the door, locking it behind him.

He promised himself that he would bring Toris home safe and sound.

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you to my home?" Ukraine asked Toris, who was nervously sipping a cup of tea. Currently, the two nations were sitting in Ukraine's living room, chatting.<p>

"Well, Mr. Braginski told me I had to collect some payment from you, Mrs. Ukraine."

"Oh Toris, you're too formal. Just call me Irunya."

"Irunya?"

"Yes, that is the name I was given."

"Alright then Mrs- uh...Irunya, do you have the payment?" Toris questioned.

"No, I do not. My current financial situation makes it hard for me to put money aside." Irunya confessed.

"B-but, you must have part of the payment by now! Mr. Braginski said that-"

"What is your relation to my brother?" Irunya suddenly asked, catching Toris off guard.

"Huh? My relation to your brother? Well, I uh...I'm his subordinate. I work for him."

"How does my brother treat you?" Irunya continued to interrogate the poor man across from her.

"Um...he treats me...okay."

"Toris, please tell me the truth. You seem terrified when you're sitting next to my brother at the world meetings. I promise that I will not be angry if you tell me the truth." Irunya vowed.

At that moment, Toris didn't know why, but his thoughts just poured out of his mouth.

"He's very intimidating. He says I'm his favorite, but he always beats me. I'm always scared that he'll kill me. However, that's only on some days. On other days, he's so kind and gentle. He's like a child. It's like your brother is two different people." Toris babbled, taking a deep breath after he was finished.

"Hm..I see." Irunya replied. "You know, my brother wasn't always like that."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Toris questioned.

"I mean he wasn't always that cruel. There was a point in time where my brother didn't have that...darker side to him." Irunya clarified, placing her chin in her palm and staring off into space.

"Believe it or not, Ivan was once very shy. All he wanted was a friend. However, for some reason he kept getting rejected. He tried talking with the other countries, but they would either get frightened because of my brother's past or they would bully him." Irunya continued.

"O-oh...I see..." Toris stammered.

"Throughout his childhood, Ivan was constantly bullied by other nations. He was living in fear, and he didn't have one friend in the world. He tried to make friends with anyone and everyone, even a hamster, which rejected him."

"That sounds...rough." Toris said. Now he was starting to feel bad for Ivan. He knew his boss had a rough childhood, but he didn't imagine it was this bad.

"After Belarus and I were forced to leave, Ivan only had General Winter to talk to. However, even though General Winter was Ivan's companion, he constantly plagued my brother's house with snow and ice, which isolated my brother further. Because of his isolation, he just...doesn't know how to deal with people. He thinks by...marking you, he's showing he cares for you. I am sorry that he hurts you, but he's just...confused, I suppose. Please do not think bad of my brother." Irunya whispered the last part, her eyes drifting toward the ground.

"Wait...what do you mean by that last part?" Toris asked, confused.

"I mean that my brother cares for you. I am not exactly sure about the extent of his feelings, but I am sure they are deeper then the relationship between a boss and his employee."

"Do you mean he might...love me?"

"He might. You'll never know unless you ask him, Toris."

"But I-" Toris was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sister, please let me in! I need to see Toris!" an all too familiar Russian voice called from the other side of the door.

"Oh? Toris, my brother has come to pick you up." Irunya said, showing a small smile.

"Wait, but how do I get through to your brother?" Toris hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"You might have already broken through, Toris." Irunya replied, walking over to the door and opening it. "Toris is right over there, brother." she calmly stated, ignoring her boss's orders not to see her brother.

Ivan rushed in, grabbing Toris's arm and pulling him up. He dragged the smaller man to the door, turning to look at his older sister.

"Thank you, Irunya." Ivan said, nodding once in acknowledgment.

"It is my pleasure, brother. Have a safe journey back." Irunya replied, showing a warm smile.

After those few words, Ivan walked outside into the fury of General Winter once more, dragging Toris behind him. As the door closed, Irunya only smiled, locking the door behind them.

She now knew the extent of her brother's feelings for Toris.

**About Ukraine's name: I know that she doesn't have a canon name, but according to Hetalia wiki, Himaruya said Irunya could be a possible name for her. So, I decided to call Ukraine Irunya. **

**Also, I tried to look up what Lithuanian people give each other for Valentine's day, but I kept getting chocolates or...links to weird sites. So I used chocolates as the special food for this story.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and tell me any constructive criticism you have! Any support is always loved and appreciated! **

**Also, if you have a question for me and you don't have an account, I put up one of my emails for you all to message me. It should be under 'More General Stuff About Me'.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter! Thank you all for supporting the story and following me as I wrote it! :) You all really made my day. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope! Still don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 5

"Mr. Braginski, what about the payment?" Toris asked as his taller Russian companion dragged him through the snow. Ivan had an iron grip on Toris's arm, not allowing the Lithuanian to escape.

"It can wait." Ivan replied, not even bothering to look at Toris.

"But-"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time. I said it can _wait_. Now let's go home." Ivan interrupted, loosening the iron grip he had on Toris's arm, although only a little bit.

The two men continued to walk in silence, General Winter causing mayhem around them as their boots broke the barrier of snow below them.

"Um... Mr. Braginski, could you-"

"Stop calling me that, Toris. Calling me Ivan will be fine." The Russian man interrupted again.

"Okay um...Ivan, could you please let go of me? Your grip is hurting my arm."

"No. I don't want you to get lost in the snow."

"But Mr.- I mean, Ivan-"

"I said _no_, Toris! I don't want to lose you, so I will grip your arm _as. Well. As. I. Please_!" Ivan growled, punctuating the last few words by tightening his grip, making the smaller man beside him cry out in pain.

Then, as if he had gripped fire, Ivan let go of Toris, backing away slowly. Toris only examined his arm, moving it to see if it was broken or not. Luckily for the Lithuanian man, his limb wasn't broken, but it would probably bruise later. He looked up at Ivan, seeing fear reflected in the Russian man's violet eyes.

"I hurt you again, didn't I?" he asked, trembling.

"Oh, no. It's nothing, really. My arm works just fine, see?" Toris said, trying to show Ivan he was alright by wiggling his arm.

"Do not lie to me, Toris."

"I-I'm not, I swear!"

"You're stammering. Let me see your arm, _now_."

"I don't think that-"

"I said _now_, Toris."

The Lithuanian man sighed, knowing he had lost the argument. Slowly, he walked toward the taller man, holding his arm out for the other man to examine. Ivan took Toris's arm, running his hands over the limb and pressing his ear to it.

Needless to say, the situation freaked the brunette out, just a little bit. He tried not to look as Ivan continued his examination.

After a few moments, Ivan deemed the limb not broken. However, he already saw bruises beginning to form along the Lithuanian's limb. Running his thumbs over one of the bruises, Ivan gingerly pressed his lips to the mark.

"I am sorry." he whispered.

"What was that, Mr- I mean, Ivan?"

"I said I was sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you...again."

"Oh no, it's okay." Toris lied, trying to defuse the situation.

"No! It's not okay! My actions are inexcusable! I'm tired of hurting you all the time, but every time I try to do something good, it always blows up in my face!" Ivan yelled the last part, stomping his foot through the snow.

"What?"

"I tried to do something nice for you, I tried to make chocolates for God's sake! But I failed, as usual! You know why I did that Toris, do you?" Ivan asked, now gripping Toris by the shoulders.

"Um...to do something nice?" Toris guessed.

"Nope~! I did it because I love you, but I couldn't say it, so I decided to express my feelings another way, but it didn't work! _It didn't work!_" Ivan was laughing now as he threw his hands up in the air. "I guess we weren't meant to be, huh?"

"What?" Toris asked, flabbergasted. Of anything that Ivan could've said, he didn't expect the taller man to confess any feelings for him.

"Do you not have functioning ears, Toris? I said I love you! я тебя люблю!"

"Wait but-"

"Should I show you my feelings in another way, Toris?"

"Ivan I need to tell you that-mmnf!" the shorter man was silenced as his taller companion smashed their lips together. Shocked, Toris didn't respond, he only stood there as Ivan's tongue forced its way into his mouth, trying to coax the smaller man into responding.

After a few moments, Ivan broke the kiss, leaving Toris panting for air. Ivan only wiped his mouth on his sleeve, licking his lips after.

"So, now you know the truth. Does it disgust you?" Ivan sneered, his stability slipping away with each word.

"I-"

"Does it appall you?"

"No, I-"

"Does it frighten you, to think a monster like me could love you?" Ivan roared, General Winter's winds growing more furious as Ivan's mental stability slipped away.

"NO!" Toris shouted, much to Ivan's disbelief.

"Huh? But-" Ivan was interrupted by Toris this time.

"Ivan, if you would just let me finish, I would tell you that I love you too!" The brunette confessed.

"But...I beat you. I work you like a dog. I treat you horribly. How could you love a person like that?" Ivan questioned, beginning to calm down now.

"Well, I won't lie and say that I enjoy it when you're like that, but there are days when you're so kind and innocent...on days like those, I find myself not fearing you, but falling deeper in love with you."

Ivan was stunned into silence. Toris's words hung in the air, going unanswered for several minutes.

"I...I can't believe it." Ivan whispered. "I have done so many horrible things to you...and yet, you have feelings for me."

"Um...yeah, I do."

Without another word, Ivan leaned in once again, pressing his lips to Toris's. Unlike the first kiss this one was gentle and pleasant. As Ivan wrapped an arm around Toris's waist, the smaller man responded by wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck, deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, both men stared deeply into each others eyes, neither of them speaking. No words needed to be said.

With a bright smile on his face, Ivan held out a hand, which Toris happily took. And then, hand in hand, both of them walked back to their home.

* * *

><p>"Estonia and Latvia, there is a mess waiting for you in the kitchen!" Ivan shouted as he and his new lover entered the house about fifteen minutes later.<p>

"Um...what mess, now?" Toris asked, as he closed and locked the door behind him. The two men began to walk toward the kitchen as they talked.

"Oh Toris, you look so cute with that confused expression on your face! As for your question though, remember when I told you I tried to make chocolates?"

"Yes..."

"Well I failed and the kitchen had to pay the price. So, I'm going to make the other Baltic nations clean it up."

"But Ivan, that's rude! If you make a mess, you should clean it up!" Toris scolded, only earning a chuckle in response.

"They won't mind. Oh look, they're cleaning it up already!" Ivan said, smiling as they arrived in the kitchen, seeing Estonia and Latvia already cleaning. Upon hearing the voice of the Russian man, Latvia looked up and immediately stood up and bowed.

"W-welcome home, Mr. Braginski..." he greeted.

"Hello." Ivan greeted, smiling.

Looking up, Estonia noticed that Toris and Ivan were holding hands.

"Oh no...you guys aren't..." the blonde Baltic nation began.

"Yes, yes we are. Toris and I are now dating. Do you have a problem with that, Eduard?" Ivan asked.

"N-no! Not at all!" Estonia replied, trying to calm the other blonde down.

"Good! From this day on, we will be one happy family!" Ivan said, beaming.

"Huh?" the three Baltics asked in unison.

"Toris will become one with me, and you two will be our children! Eduard can be the nerdy one and Raivis can be the socially awkward one! It will be just like one of America's stupid sitcoms, except that it will be much, much better because it was not made by America!" Ivan babbled, not noticing the freaked out looks the other occupants of the room gave him.

Toris only sighed, shaking his head. At least his life would never be boring. He had to say, he would have never expected his life to turn out like this, being in a relationship with his former captor. However, he was happy with his life.

And to think, it had all started with one meeting on a snowy evening.

**Translations **

** я тебя люблю- I love you in Russian. As always, I looked this one up on the internet. I prefer to use other websites besides Google Translate when I'm just searching for common phrases like this one. **

**Well, that's the last chapter! :) In the end, the story did end on a fluffy note. I hope you all enjoyed it! Any kind of support is greatly appreciated! Have a wonderful day, everyone!  
><strong>


End file.
